


Home is Where the Heart is

by Nefertiti1052 (Succubusphan)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, CEO Dan, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, mentions of dan/ocs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 02:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succubusphan/pseuds/Nefertiti1052
Summary: Phil had seen many instances of Mister Howell’s life. Being his personal chauffeur and bodyguard meant that he was closed to him at all times.





	Home is Where the Heart is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShippingFangirl26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingFangirl26/gifts).



> This is a gift to my queen @shippingfangirl26. Thank you for putting up with me, you are the best.
> 
> Written for the Phandomficfest Bingo edition, prompt: Bodyguard au.

Phil had seen many instances of Mister Howell’s life. Being his personal chauffeur and bodyguard meant that he was closed to him at all times.  
  
At times he felt privileged to know the real Daniel Howell. The one hidden underneath all the money, the expensive suits and the travels to the french riviera. He was a lovely man who just felt the need to isolate himself emotionally from people, and with good reason.  
  
He was not as innocent as he had been when he took over his family’s business. Phil saw the change take place slowly before his eyes. At 25 and still trying to overcome the sudden death of his parents, Dan had stepped in as CEO of their company and soon found out the real price of the luxurious life he led.  
  
The hours were eternal, his job was horribly boring and stressful, he had no real friends to speak of and people only approached him because they liked the lifestyle and bragging about dating a young and handsome millionaire. He wasn’t made for it, he had never had an interest in pursuing a career in business.  
  
His parents’ death had turned his life over. He could no longer be the unknown boy travelling through Europe with nothing but a backpack and his art supplies. Living here and there, taking odd jobs in small towns, and enjoying his adventures carefree of the responsibility of being the livelihood of hundreds of families.  
  
Phil witnessed it all. He watched through the rearview mirror, observing the parade of young, superficial, empty men and women, coming in and out of his life with no real interest in him. Daniel’s bright smiles were only for the cameras; they vanish seconds after getting into the privacy of the car. With the passage of time, the bags under his eyes got bigger and his dark circles darker before he hid them all under a layer of makeup.  
  
Phil _knew_ him. He tried not to comment on his boss’ partners, it wasn’t his place. Sometimes, Mister Howell opened up to him, revealing the true nature of his feelings. It almost felt as if they were friends, even though they weren’t. He trusted Phil to keep his secrets as well as to protect him, but there could never be anything between them.  
  
Phil drove him and yet another lifeless blonde to the to the charity gala function. They sat in silence as farther away as possible from each other and looking out opposite windows. He sighed, it was surprising such a smart and kind man could only surround himself with dull people who weren’t even nice to him.  
  
As the car pulled over to the red carpet, they both got out of the car hand in hand, smiling and posing expertly as a happy couple.  
  
Phil joined them shortly after. The night progressed as usual with this kind of events, it was boring, filled with rich people congratulating themselves on paying for a meal and maybe promoting the charity while not actually making any effort to provide any real help or funds.

He saw them leave to the garden quickly and followed at a safe distance, it was his job to keep him safe after all.  
Phil stood close enough that he could hear them but he could not be seen. He told himself it was just a precaution, but he wasn’t fooling anyone.  
  
She yelled at him, wanting to request that the organizers announced his donation through the microphone and have them come to the stage, but he refused. He didn’t like the attention, to him making a donation and making it public negated all the good he had done. He didn’t want to turn this into a PR stunt, he just wasn’t that kind of person and he didn’t intend to be.  
  
She yelled and threw a glass of champagne at him, which shocked him to the core. Phil was ready to intervene at any moment if she turned into a real threat.      
  
That was the breaking point, he shook his head and asked her to leave. She pleaded with him to think about it but he informed her he would send her everything she had left in his flat.  
  
Phil rushed inside but stayed close to the door.  
  
“Phil, let’s go home,” he said in a soft but sombre tone.  
  
“Of course, I’ll get the car,” he nodded.  
  
\----  
  
He sat looking out the window, his curls and soft skin softly illuminated by the passing street lights. His hands held an empty champagne flute fiddling with the stem.  
  
Phil watched him, mesmerized by his beauty, he wished he could hold him in his arms.  
  
“Phil?” he asked sitting upright and looking to the front.  
  
“Yes sir?” he asked looking briefly through the mirror.  
  
He laughed. “I’ve told you to call me Dan, we are almost the same age.”  
  
“Sorry, Dan,” he smiled.  
  
“Thank you,” he said putting the glass down. “What do you think about me? About my choices?” he asked looking into his eyes through the mirror.  
  
“It’s not my place to say,” Phil tried to avoid the question.  
  
“I feel like you are the person that knows me the best,” he said running a hand through his hair, “What does that say about me?”  
  
“Perhaps that you haven’t allowed the right people in,” Phil answered before he could stop himself. He was tired of seeing him suffer. “...sorry.”  
“It’s ok. I asked,” Dan said with a sad smile.  
  
“May I ask you a question?”  
  
“Of course. Ask away,” Dan nodded.  
  
“Why do you surround yourself with the kind of people who just want to be in your life to get somewhere?”.  
  
“Because ever since I started managing the company, everyone around me sees me as a means to get somewhere, Phil. At least these people are more honest about it,” Dan said and turned to the window once more.  
  
“Not everyone…” said Phil.  
  
Dan smiled making eye contact with him. “Would you like to get a drink by the fireplace before heading off?  
  
Phil beamed through the mirror, “I would love to… Dan.”  
  
\------  
  
Dan learned that sometimes you have to let go of the things that don’t make you happy to achieve real happiness. He sold his stock in the company and resigned as chairman to dedicate his time to his art and his new husband travelling from country to country but feeling always at home because home is where the heart is.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: [Succubusphan](http://Succubusphan.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> In case you wish to reblog the fic: [Tumblr Link](https://succubusphan.tumblr.com/post/179259471751/home-is-where-the-heart-is/)


End file.
